


You || Awsten Knight x Josh Katz

by badflowermatt



Category: Badflower (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badflowermatt/pseuds/badflowermatt
Summary: Josh was just trying to get a cat out of a tree and timing just so happened that the person that walked by a few seconds later was Awsten.
Relationships: Josh Katz/Awsten Knight
Kudos: 1





	You || Awsten Knight x Josh Katz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Face Is So Fine, Your Body's A Ten (I'm Probably Less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985739) by [SpoopyJim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim). 



> there's another version of this available on wattpad if you like the format better!! same title, user is @/thanks_peter

Awsten's POV

After staring at the black emptiness of the dark, very little light from the window illuminating on my ceiling fan, it spinning in circles, watching it for what seemed like hours at this point. I decided that I obviously wasn't about to get any sleep. I, very slowly, make my way to sit up in bed, hair a mess, trying to figure out how to occupy this extra time. It seems each night for the past week I've been given extra time. A delightful gift from my insomnia.

I turn my head over to glance over at the nightstand, trying to figure out where the fuck I placed my watch. I groan, frustrated that I cannot seem to locate it. And then I thought for a second. I grasped my right wrist with my left hand and felt the cold metal. I'm dumb as fuck. 

Then, also realizing another reason why I'm the dumbest being, I can't read if I'm in the dark. I slowly pressed my feet against the cold hard wooden floors, hearing the slight creak as I made my way across the room towards the light switch.

Flicking it on quickly I then look at my watch, which reads 5:37am. Thinking how I may as well officially get up. 

I open the door very quietly, even though I live alone. It seems to be a habit from when I was a teenager that I just can't seem to shake. Maybe it's good that I'm not slamming doors at 5 in the morning though, I mean, I still have neighbors. And I bet they wouldn't quite appreciate being woken up this early just because I can't sleep. 

I make my way to the kitchen, hearing the small sounds of my steps. Grabbing two pieces of bread and shoving them onto a plate, I eagerly rush over to the pantry and grab some peanut butter and set it on the counter. 

I finished building the most perfect sandwich, pb and j without the j. Just peanut butter on bread I guess. I quickly bite down on the newly created sandwich and must've looked like I hadn't eaten in weeks. I can just hear my mom's voice echoing in my head about how not to choke my food down, but I basically swallowed it whole anyways. 

I was scrolling through my phone for little bit and then realized I was fucking thirsty as hell. After grabbing some water in my newly cleaned water bottle I looked at the clock 6:09am. I decided a fresh walk might be nice, cold air might officially wake me up or the walk will make me tired and I'll actually sleep for once.

Fetching my coat before I head out the door, not bothering to zip it up. Locking the door and shoving my keys in my pocket, I then head to the staircase. I'm lowkey scared of getting stuck in the elevator, so stairs are always my first choice. 

Making my way from the stairs to the main entry of the apartment building I looked at the mail slots. Adding a little reminder to myself to check for my mail when I come back. 

As I push the cold, black handles of the door open I breathe in sharply. Fresh air is a rarity for me. I almost never leave my apartment, now that I have a studio space there really is no reason to leave so I just don't. I go out for groceries and that's just about it. But I should definitely start walks up again, some fresh air will do me some good.


End file.
